


I Need You

by Blizzard_Fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Virgin Steve Rogers, but tbh everyone's pretty happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: 'I want Bruce.' The words came out before Steve had consciously decided on them, and he was distantly ashamed at how rough and ragged his voice sounded. 'Please. I need... I need Bruce.'Clint and Tony shared pointed looks. Meanwhile Bruce himself was staring at Steve in apparent disbelief. 'Really?'When Steve gets a faceful of Asgardian sex pollen, Bruce volunteers to help alleviate the effects. But Steve is straight... isn't he?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 1 of the Marvel Rare Pairs Prompt Meme 2020. Prompt #254: Steve/Any. Sex Pollened Steve Rogers. Steve only wants ‘Character X’.
> 
> Generally speaking, there are 2 kinds of Steve/Bruce fics: cute wholesome fluff, and FILTH. I’ll let you decide which this is.
> 
> American Pi is a surprisingly rare pair which is a shame as it's one of my favourites - plus one of my favourite tropes - so I had a go at writing both! As with all sex pollen fics, the usual dub-con warnings apply but it's about as consensual as I could possibly make it. Steve has some 40s ideas but don't worry, he's learning. Also, happy birthday Cap <3

As soon as Steve opened his eyes, he knew that something was wrong.

Firstly, he appeared to be lying on the floor of Tony's lab. Secondly, he felt feverish; sweat gathered under his uniform and beaded across his brow.

Thirdly, it felt like his dick was on fire.

'What do we tell him?' Clint was muttering.

Natasha sounded resigned. 'The truth. We owe him that much. Thor, are you sure there's no other way?'

'Alas, I'm sure.'

'Maybe we shouldn't all be standing around staring at him,' said Bruce.

Steve opened his eyes and was met with five worried stares. 'What happened? How long was I out?' He tried to sit up and gasped as a wave of fire swept down his body. 'It's really hot in here...'

Tony looked uncharacteristically serious, and that scared him more than anything. 'We were fighting some of Thor's dark elf buddies, remember? And of course you had to leap in front of everyone and be heroic - '

'I'll tell him.' Natasha elbowed him aside. 'It's a type of pollen. Thor says it's used in Asgardian wedding ceremonies, but it's usually a very diluted dose. You got a full hit of it.'

Steve's head felt heavy and his words came out slurred. 'What's it do?'

Everyone looked at each other. Bruce cleared his throat. 'According to the readings, it activates specific parts of the hypothalamus, along with... other regions.'

Steve waited for an answer that wasn't going to come. 'In English, please?'

Thor finally stepped up. 'To consume it in a small dose increases one's sexual appetite. However, for you to receive such a large amount...' He sighed. 'It will kill in just a few hours. Unless you consummate.'

A cold, sick feeling crept into Steve's stomach. 'And by consummate you mean...?'

Clint grimaced. 'Basically it's fuck or die, dude.'

Natasha punched him. 'Clint!'

Steve hid his face in his hands, praying no one had noticed the heavy weight pressing insistently against his thigh. 'Please tell me you're joking.'

'I am afraid not.' Thor paced slowly. 'Such is the curse of maidensbloom. You must consummate with a willing partner. To do it alone does not work.' His deep voice lowered to a mumble. 'I have tried.'

In the dark behind his closed eyes, Steve struggled to think about anything other than sex. Hands tugging open his uniform, a hot mouth on his, teeth scraping his neck as a deep voice whispered in his ear... 'What do I do?' he uttered, but it came out more as a groan.

When Bruce finally spoke, he appeared to be choosing his words carefully. 'We have additional problems, here. Steve isn't your average human. If this had happened to Tony – ' Dammit, Steve really didn’t want to picture Tony naked. ' – I would suggest handing him over to Pepper and a few friends. But Steve...' Steve looked up. Bruce was practically gnawing on his lower lip, pointedly not looking at him. 'Steve can rip logs open with his bare hands. Someone could get hurt.’

Steve felt a rush of shame. 'No. Absolutely not. I'm not doing this.' Heat washed over him, stronger than before, and there was a momentary stabbing pain behind his right eye. He clutched at it with a wince. 'Not if it means putting someone in danger.'

Tony threw his hands up. 'Goddamit Steve, stop being so selfless!'

'I am not human,' Thor pointed out. 'I'm sure I could help you, Steve.'

Clint snorted. 'Yeah, but you're a dude.'

Thor blinked. 'Does it matter?'

'Yeah, you're talking to a guy from the _forties._ Sexual freedom wasn't high on the agenda. Plus, Steve's straight.' He said it so confidently, without even looking at him.

Steve really wished he could disappear. He felt hot and ill, and the urge to just touch himself was getting harder and harder to ignore - literally. It was taking all of his self-control not to just yank his dick out right there in the lab.

Natasha's eyes were full of sympathy. 'I could -'

'No,' Steve gritted out. 'No, Nat. Bruce is right, it's too dangerous.' God, Thor was so... Thor. He seemed the type of guy who fucked loudly and boasted of his conquests. The thought of having sex with him and having to look him in the eye afterwards made him want to curl up and die. 'There's no one else?’ he sighed, and Thor guiltily looked away.

Then Bruce spoke up, in a voice so timid and quiet: 'There's also me.'

All eyes turned to him. 'Bruce?' said Natasha with a frown.

'I'm serum-enhanced, a little like Steve is.' He shrugged as if it had been an afterthought, but he fiddled urgently with the sleeve of his lab coat. Bruce looked good in a lab coat. Bruce looked good period. Funny how easy it was to admit that when you were high on alien pheromones. 'With all due respect Thor, there are some delicate cultural differences here.'

Tony hummed doubtfully. 'Is that even on the table? You know, with the other guy...'

Bruce stared down at the floor. 'I'm a lot better at controlling him, I think.'

'Do you think or do you know? The last thing Cap's gonna want is a big green third wheel in the equation.'

A wry smile pulled up one corner of his mouth. 'Put it this way, I've carried out extensive testing. I'm only saying it's an option.'

Steve gritted his teeth at the sudden cramp in his stomach. His skin was hypersensitive, and even the smooth material of his uniform felt scratchy and claustrophobic. He just wanted to be _touched_ , and he was starting to care less about maintaining his composure.

'Steve?' Natasha was on her knees beside him, hand pressed against his sweaty forehead. It was like pouring oil on a fire; he wanted her hands all over him, he wanted her underneath him with her mouth devouring his - except he didn't.

So he curled up into a ball, breathing hard, and told her to stay away from him. His head hurt so much...

'Alright, we gotta move. Cap? Cap, look at me. Eyes up, soldier.' Tony crouched in front of him, a safe distance away. 'I know it sucks but this thing ain't going away. Who do you want to go with? Thor's probably the best - '

'I want Bruce.' The words came out before he'd consciously decided on them, and he was distantly ashamed at how rough and ragged his voice sounded. 'Please. I need... I need Bruce.'

Clint and Tony shared pointed looks. Meanwhile Bruce himself was staring at Steve in apparent disbelief. 'Really?'

Steve just lay there pitifully, panting. The floor was starting to spin beneath him.

Tony turned to Bruce. 'Are you sure about this? If you're not a hundred percent on board, we have Thor. No one's pressuring you into this.'

'It's fine. I actually - ' He pressed his lips together. 'It's fine. Really.'

It was no use. He _had_ to touch himself. Now. He whimpered miserably, fists clenching and unclenching.

Thor sounded grave. 'We must act soon or it will be too late.'

'Alright.' Bruce shrugged out of his lab coat and began rolling up his sleeves. 'You should all leave.'

Tony rested a hand on his shoulder. 'You get problems, you tell JARVIS. Okay?'

The others took a painfully long time to file out of the room. Thor thumped Bruce on the arm. 'Let me know if I shall be needed for a second round,' he said with a wink, but there was a concerned undertone to his words.

The door closed and locked itself. And then it was just the two of them.

'So. Um.' Bruce coughed. 'How do you wanna do this?'

Steve was now so dizzy he could barely stand. He grabbed at a nearby stool and hauled himself up and - yep, all that blood was headed south. His dick felt like twice as heavy as normal. He doubled over and pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the lab counter. 'You don't have to... do anything Bruce.' He bit back a groan. His need was so great, yet he didn't know how to ask for what he needed. It felt so forbidden. Old habits die hard.

Slow footsteps. Then a cool hand was stroking his cheek and he almost cried out at the relief he felt from the simple human contact. Bruce's dark eyes held no fear. 'I'm not going to let this happen to you, Steve. It's okay. We can be embarrassed about it later, we just need to get this over with.'

Steve could feel the last of his self-control melting away under that warm gaze. 'God Bruce, I - ' It really was too hot in here. He plucked desperately at his uniform. 'I can't fight this for much longer.'

The scientist's soft lips barely moved as he uttered, 'Then don't.'

With a defeated groan, Steve lurched forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Bruce froze then immediately relaxed, his lips parting easily under Steve's. He tasted of green tea and donuts - maybe Tony had brought snacks whilst Steve was unconscious. Distantly, he noted how strange it was to kiss someone with stubble. Then his crotch lightly brushed against Bruce's thigh and his brain whited out. 

Bruce gasped as Steve slammed him against the wall and kissed the breath out of him, fingers tangling in his curly hair. Steve hadn't exactly done a lot of kissing in his life and it showed, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed as he thrust his tongue clumsily into Bruce's mouth, rutting shamelessly against his leg like a dog in heat.

His hands were shaking so much he couldn't undo his belt buckle. As he looked down, sweat dripped off the end of his nose. 'Please,' Steve babbled, 'Please Bruce I need this...'

Bruce grunted and fumbled with the buckle. His lips were pink and glistening, and he looked distinctly flustered as he freed Steve from his too-tight pants. Steve almost sobbed with the relief of it. His cock smarted in the cool air of the lab, thick and proud. After only a second's hesitation, Bruce took him in hand and squeezed gently. 'This okay?'

'God, that's... yes.' Steve pressed a hand against the wall to steady himself, sighing breathily as Bruce began a brisk but steady rhythm. It was instant relief and heightened torture all at once; he felt a thrill at the realisation that someone else's hand was touching him. All he had to do was stand there and let Bruce take care of him. Steve's world narrowed to the feeling of Bruce's hand gliding along his length, to the soft breaths in his ear as Bruce turned his head to look at him.

Steve glanced up at the wrong moment and made eye contact. Bruce looked... calm. His pupils were a little dilated, which made his eyes look darker, and his lips were slightly parted. His breaths were quiet but shallow. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Steve was transfixed by the soft chest hair just visible above his collar and wondered how far down it went.

Which of course got him thinking about what else was hidden under all those clothes.

That thought pushed him over the edge. His release hit like a punch to the stomach and he slumped against Bruce's shoulder as warm wetness spurted over Bruce's hand and dripped onto the floor. He muffled his groans against Bruce's warm neck, shivering as that clever hand finished him off thoroughly and only stopped when he'd finally gone still.

For a moment, there was only the sound of their rapid breathing. Steve raised his head. His headache was still there, but he could breathe a little easier now and he didn't feel quite so dizzy. He had enough presence of mind to feel guilty about spattering all over the lab floor. 'Glad that's over with,' he muttered. Then looked down to see that he was still hard. 'Shit. I'm sorry.'

Bruce shook his head, smiling softly. 'It's okay, I had a feeling that might happen. I get the same problem myself.'

He huffed a laugh. 'Really?' Since the serum, jerking off was a somewhat long-winded affair; he usually had to get off several times to feel truly satisfied.

He imagined Bruce in the same situation: drenched in sweat, head thrown back, jerking his still-weeping dick as he chased his fifth orgasm of the night.

He moaned softly, taking himself in hand without thinking. Normally, he would never permit himself such fantasies, forcing himself to think only of women. But now Bruce was so close to him, he could think of nothing else. He smelled faintly of deodorant and lemon shampoo and something more subtle and musky but undeniably male.

It drove him crazy.

'Steve, I'm not sure it works like that,' Bruce said, a little breathily. 'Thor said you can't alleviate it on your own.'

But he couldn't stop himself. The wet slaps of flesh filled the lab, along with his soft moans. 'Too hot,' he grunted, clawing at his uniform with his free hand. In one swift move, he tore off the upper half of the suit, leaving him in only the unzipped tight pants.

'Woah.' Bruce's gaze swept down Steve's naked, sweaty torso, settling on the thick cock in Steve's hand, and he swallowed audibly.

Steve grinned, still stroking himself. 'The serum enhanced a lot of things.' And he winked at him.

Wait. Was Steve flirting? 

Bruce blushed hard. 'So I uh, noticed,' he stuttered.

This wasn't working, his own hand just didn't set off the same sparks in his brain. So when Bruce wordlessly offered a loose fist, Steve gratefully thrust into it. His palm was still wet from last time, and it only heightened the smooth sliding sensation.

Tomorrow, he'd be utterly mortified at what he'd done. But right now, he was free of all inhibition for the first time in his life. And that was almost as exhilarating as the act itself.

Bruce grunted quietly in his ear and shifted uncomfortably. And Steve finally noticed the tent in the front of his pants.

It seemed perfectly logical to reach down, unbutton them and dip a hand below his waistband to palm him through his underwear.

'Oh S-Steve, are you sure...?' Bruce's voice wavered and ended in a groan. The hand on Steve's dick tightened.

'S'gotta be two people, right?' his brain supplied. Then he realised he could feel him shaking. 'Is this okay with you?'

'Mmph.' His eyes slid closed. 'Please.'

Cautiously, Steve unzipped him all the way. Bruce's cock bobbed from a nest of brown curls, flushed pink in the harsh lab lights. He was half-hard already. Was he enjoying this?

Bruce stilled, chewing his lower lip. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Steve's experience ended at kissing. His experience with men was zero. Through the pollen-induced haze, he felt some nervousness as he curled his hand around Bruce's thick length and gave him an unpracticed stroke. 'You're big,' he mumbled.

Bruce's head fell back against the wall. 'You can talk.’

The pain in Steve's head was starting to worsen again. He had to let go of his own cock to steady himself against the wall again, pressing his bare chest up against Bruce's. He noticed that there was a dent from where he'd flung him against the wall. 'Did I hurt you?'

But Bruce just smiled. 'You'd have to try harder than that.' He had to crane his neck slightly to look up at him. 'You could, uh, here.' He positioned Steve's cock so that it rested against his own, then guided Steve's hand over the both of them. 'Does this work?'

Precome slid down them both. Bruce fell silent as Steve fisted their cocks together. His grip gradually tightened on Steve's shoulders and his quiet breaths grew deeper, more laboured. Steve suddenly worried if this meant he was in pain so he paused in his administrations (with some difficulty). ‘Are you okay?’

Bruce shuddered and made a choked-off sound. 'Why did you stop? Don't – I’m – _shit_.' He shuddered and spurted weakly down Steve's leg, batting Steve's hand away to try to finish himself off but it was too late, the moment had passed.

'Sorry,' Steve gasped. The warmth of Bruce's ejaculate running down his leg finished him off again. His second orgasm was as messy as the first, hitting the wall and dripping down the tiles. 'Why isn't this working? Doesn't this count?'

Bruce lowered his head and took a few steadying breaths. 'I don't know. Maybe it's because of the serum; you have a higher drive.'

'Thor wasn't clear on what "consummate" actually means.' He couldn't help noticing that Bruce's cock was already hardening again, poking hopefully against his hip. And he hadn’t even been hit with the pollen. 'Maybe we need to finish at the same time. Properly.'

'Maybe. Just... give me a moment.' He closed his eyes, taking a few steadying breaths. 'It's – it's been a while.'

'Yeah, me too.' Even in his lust-filled haze, Steve knew better than to admit this was his first time with anyone. If he scared Bruce off, he was stuck with Thor. And... he rather liked seeing the uptight scientist look so adorably flustered.

Oh, he was _really_ going to regret this tomorrow.

Steve took a moment to press his hot forehead against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce's breath hitched, and out of the corner of his eye Steve watched his dick twitch. Steve hadn't been with anyone but he _had_ served in the army. And he knew Bruce was on the girthier side of average.

With absentminded wonder, Steve reached down and ran a finger down the length of Bruce's damp cock, pausing to gently squeeze his balls.

Bruce gasped, hands flying to his shoulders. 'Maybe we should... take this someplace more private.'

Yes, lying down sounded good. He was starting to feel decidedly wobbly. 'I don't know if I can make it far,' he confessed, feeling his face grow warm.

He bit back a whine of protest as Bruce stepped away and zipped up his pants. 'JARVIS, is anyone else around?' 

_'Everyone is on the communal floor, Doctor. I will ensure you remain undisturbed.'_

They left the lab and hurried down the corridor. Steve stumbled several times, holding up the remains of his pants. They got to the elevator just as pain lanced through his head. ‘Feels like I'm gonna pass out.' He hammered on the button for his suite. This thing wasn't moving fast enough.

Bruce backed him up against the wall. 'Let me take the edge off,' he whispered, maintaining eye contact as he sank to his knees.

Oh god, was this really happening? Only on the loneliest nights had Steve ever permitted himself to imagine - 

Hands on his hips, holding him steady. A puff of warm air across his cock, then a hot mouth swallowing him down in one swift move.

Steve didn't even bother to muffle his moan of shocked pleasure as Bruce sucked him off like he'd done it a hundred times before. Like everything else he did, it was efficient and calculated.

There was no imagining that bulge in the front of Bruce's pants.

Steve wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his hands, but he settled for running them through Bruce's thick, curly hair. ‘You're really good at this,' he whispered.

Bruce shuddered and moaned, and the vibrations made him weak-kneed. Sweet, serious, quiet Bruce, reduced to an absolute wreck, kiss-swollen lips stretched over Steve's straining dick. He couldn’t possibly fit all of him in, but he was certainly giving it his best efforts.

'Shit, Bruce.' Steve's chest heaved and his fingers tightened in Bruce's hair. 'You're a guy of hidden talents. Never thought you'd be a champion cocksucker.'

With a ragged moan, Bruce lowered one hand from Steve's cock to palm himself through his pants.

With only one hand holding him up, Steve slid a few inches down the wall. 'Shit, I'm -' His voice wobbled. 'I'm close - oh _damn -_ ' His release arrived almost without warning, startling in its intensity. His hips bucked forwards reflexively and Bruce choked noisily, pulling back. A drop of come trickled out of the corner of his mouth and Steve wiped it away with his thumb, entranced by the oddly vulnerable look in those dark brown eyes. 'We should - bed,' Steve managed to say.

Bruce's lips twitched in a familiar wry smile. 'Lead the way, Cap,' he said, as if they were just getting lunch together or something.

It took Steve three attempts to type in the code to his apartment door and by then his legs were shaking. He staggered through the living room and straight to the bedroom, where he sank down onto the edge of the bed and kicked off his boots. Bruce headed into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

The room spun around him. Steve collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. He was going to die from this. After everything he'd done, after surviving seventy years in the ice... sex pollen.

He didn't register Bruce's return until he saw a glass of water hovering in front of his face. 'Why isn't this working?' he rasped. He felt just as turned on as he had the moment he'd first woken up, aching for touch.

Bruce crouched down in front of him. His shirt was untucked and his hair was messy, but he was lucid and concerned. 'I don't know. Drink this, you look dehydrated.'

'Maybe it has to be a woman. Maybe it doesn’t count with two guys.' With a shaky hand he took the glass and downed it with desperate gulps. The cool water soothed his aching throat and helped to alleviate his headache.

When he handed the glass back, Bruce was frowning. 'Why wouldn’t it count?' His voice was rough and deep, his lips still reddened.

Steve winced and clutched his head. 'Because it's two guys. That's – that's fine for other people, but I don't do this sort of thing. Not like I haven’t thought about it but – ' Why was Bruce just standing there? He groaned as hot pain spread through his stomach. Maybe this would kill him. Maybe he’d never get the chance to tell him how he really felt. Half-blinded with the pain, he reached out and grasped Bruce's hand. 'Bruce, I - I really like you. I shouldn't, but god help me I like you a lot.' All those evenings spent sketching in the corner of the lab, secretly watching Bruce work. Bringing him cups of cocoa when he was post-Hulk and swaddled in blankets. Wistful looks that lingered in his thoughts long after they both retired to separate rooms...

‘Steve…’ Bruce looked pained. ‘It’s okay, it’s the pollen. You’re not thinking straight.’

No, he really _wasn’t_ thinking straight. That was his problem. Maybe it was for the best that Bruce didn’t believe him. ‘You shouldn’t have to do this,’ he whispered.

The hands that cradled his face were remarkably gentle. 'It’s going to be okay, Steve,’ he said gently. ‘You’ve been a good friend to me. To all of us. Let someone help _you_ , for a change.’

Without consciously deciding to, Steve slid a hand up Bruce's thigh. 'I don't want to ruin... what we have,' he mumbled.

‘You’re not ruining anything.’ His voice was so soft and tender. ‘If you want, we don’t ever have to talk about this again. Nothing has to change. But I’m not losing you over this, you’re too important.’

Fresh heat rippled through him and he clawed at the remnants of his pants. 'I don't know how much time I've got,’ he said hoarsely.

Bruce nodded, serious, and began to unbutton his shirt. Steve was seized with the urge to just tear the doctor’s clothes off, and he growled and yanked him down on top of him. Pleasure sparked within him at the feeling of someone else's weight spread over him. Then Bruce was kissing him, slow and deep and dirty, and Steve was seized with the urge to just – just –

Well, he wasn't sure exactly.

Their clothed cocks brushed against each other as Bruce straddled him. Steve grabbed frantically at Bruce's shirt. There was the sound of tearing fabric and then it came away in two pieces, but he didn't seem to care. Almost without thinking, he ran a hand down Bruce's newly-exposed chest, his fingers tangling in sweat-damp hair. 'I don't wanna hurt you.’

Bruce leaned down and pinned Steve's arms above his head with surprising strength, and kissed him bruisingly hard. 'You can't hurt me,' he said in a voice that was deep and raw and powerful. 'I can take anything you've got.'

Steve couldn't get any friction now Bruce was practically sitting on his chest, and it drove him wild. He huffed and threw his head back – which Bruce took as an invitation to brush his lips across his throat and lightly scrape his teeth over his jaw. 'Okay, point taken,' he gasped. 'Just… just kiss me.'

Still firmly pinning his wrists, Bruce leaned down and obliged. It felt so good to have their bare chests pressed together, even if it only made him feel hotter. Even through the haze from the pollen though, Steve's thoughts began to spiral.

'I haven't done this before,' he gasped as they broke apart to breathe.

Bruce stared blankly back at him, also short of breath. 'What?'

'Sex. I haven't - I don't know what I'm doing. This is all new to me.'

The hands pinning him down vanished at once. Bruce sat up, eyes wide. 'Oh. That's... that's okay. You've been with women before though, right?'

Steve just closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Too hot, too dizzy. He couldn't bear to see Bruce looking at him like that. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled. ‘Look, this isn’t going to work. We’ve already tried everything, unless they invented something new since the forties.’

‘Well, there _is_ one thing we haven’t done yet.’ He looked down meaningfully.

Steve frowned. 'But we’re both guys, we don't have that option.'

Bruce looked suddenly shy as he scratched the back of his head. ‘Well yeah, but there's, you know, the other hole.'

He stared at him in bemusement. ‘The other – oh! Really? How does that even – _agh!’_ The next wave of pain was cold. It swept over him like ice water, from head to toes, and it left him clutching his head as memories of being encased in ice threatened to overwhelm him.

When he looked up blearily, Bruce was chewing on his lip in worry. Then he seemed to come to a decision. 'Okay, change of plan, you do me. It'll be easier. Can you sit up?'

He could, although he was very wobbly. Bruce scrambled off the bed to throw his pants and underwear across the room, all embarrassment gone. He returned with a small bottle. 'Thought it might be needed,' he said with a shrug. ‘Tony keeps medical lubricant in the lab. Don't ask me why.' He rolled back onto the bed and started unceremoniously prepping himself.

'Wait, you planned ahead?' Steve watched him insert first one slippery finger, then two.

He laughed shyly. 'I suspected it might be a possibility.' His eyes grew unfocused, and they drooped closed. 'Otherwise, I'd have given it to Thor.'

Steve shuddered. 'I don't want to think how _that_ would have gone. God, Bruce, I want - ' He wanted to be where those fingers were right now.

'I know.' Bruce swallowed hard, grimacing slightly as he added a third finger before he was fully ready. His neglected dick jutted hopefully towards Steve. 'Give me just a little longer. We're gonna fix this.' He was flushed and beautiful and better than anything Steve had dared to imagine.

The words tumbled out of his mouth. 'You're a really handsome guy.'

A laugh burst out of him. 'Uh, thanks? This isn't my most flattering angle.' He withdrew his fingers. 'Come here.'

Steve shed the tattered remains of his pants, crawled up the bed on shaky limbs and sat astride him. He'd heard of guys tugging each other off but this was completely alien to him. If it had existed in the forties, Steve sure as hell hadn't heard about it. He hadn't asked. Hadn't dared to.

There was some awkward shuffling as they lined up. Bruce canted his hips and Steve gasped as his cock brushed the edge of his warm, slick hole. 'I mean,' he babbled, 'I found you attractive before all this. Not like I was going to tell you. I thought about it, a couple of times...'

A hand cupped his cheek. 'Steve,' said Bruce softly, 'later.'

'Yeah, okay.' As he pushed slowly inside, he felt the cramps in his back fading - this was what the pollen wanted. No, this was what _he_ wanted, too.

Hands grabbed his shoulders. 'Slowly. Please.' His voice cracked a little.

'You're so tight,' Steve whispered.

He nodded, biting his lip. 'Like I said, it's been a while. Just... no surprises. For obvious reasons.'

‘Of course.’ Steve nodded solemnly. 'I'll settle for surprising you later. When I move to another continent after all this.’

Bruce chuckled, which made him clench pleasantly around him. 'Okay, you can move again.'

He slow-fucked him for several long minutes. 'I don't really know what I'm doing,' he admitted.

'You're doing great,’ Bruce assured him, hands curled around his biceps.

The haze had started to clear. Even though they hadn't "consummated" yet, Steve felt more awake. Then he finally buried himself to the hilt and paused for a moment, breathing hard. They caught each other's eyes. In a surprisingly tender moment, Steve leaned down and kissed his sweaty forehead. 'Still okay in there?'

He smiled softly. 'Fine. It's... it's good. You can move more now if you want.'

Oh, he did want. Holding eye contact, he began a cautious, slow thrust. The heat built in him fast; he wouldn't last long. Slowly, he increased the pace. Tension coiled at the base of his spine and he knew he was getting close, until finally he groaned as he emptied himself into Bruce's tight ass. His hips stuttered for only a moment before he was hard again, harder than before. ‘I'm still going,' he grunted.

‘Then keep going.’ Bruce bit his lip hard, his pupils blown wide. ‘Just take what you need, please, please just – ‘

It was all the encouragement he needed. Steve began a brisk rhythm that sent tingles up his body. Now that his headache was fading, he felt energised, excited, _hungry._ This was a world apart from all those nights alone with his hand. For several minutes, the world narrowed to the drag and pull of delicious friction, the wet slick of flesh and their own muted moans.

Bruce's breathing stuttered and he dug his nails into Steve's shoulders, coming hard with his dick still untouched. But his thighs squeezed Steve's hips, encouraging him deeper, harder.

Steve had always found it impossible to tell what Bruce was thinking. Years of being scrutinised had made him adept at hiding his feelings and he was always so elegantly composed. But here he was completely unrestrained, bucking eagerly into every touch and angling his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts. He swore under his breath at first and for the first few rounds he seemed to be holding back, then Steve bent down to sink his teeth into his neck and he dissolved into a writhing, panting mess.

‘Fuck Steve that’s so good, you’re so good, oh my _god yes_ – ‘ He came with a ragged moan, his grip slipping from Steve’s sweaty shoulders to wrap around his waist. Wetness leaked out of his hole and dripped down his thighs, pooling on the bed beneath them, but neither of them cared.

‘I’m sorry,’ Steve panted, shuddering through his ninth – tenth? – orgasm of the day. ‘I should’ve realised the pollen would rub off on you. That’s not fair.’

‘What?’ Bruce blinked up at him through half-lidded eyes. ‘This isn’t the pollen. Fuck…’ He twitched as he came again, more of a dry spurt this time. The resulting contractions pushed Steve over the edge yet again. ‘I’m losing count here. How many have you had?’

Enough that his balls were aching, but not enough to satisfy him. ‘Lost count. Gotta be getting close.’ He sat back on his haunches, still buried inside him. Bruce made quite the pretty picture: hair-mussed, kiss-swollen lips, looking utterly wrecked... 

‘Admiring the view?’ he said dryly, chest heaving. The image was so disarming that for a moment Steve forgot himself and just stared.

 _'Sirs_ ,' said JARVIS, ' _Miss Romanov is asking me to check on you.'_

Bruce licked his dry lips. ‘Tell her, uh…’

Steve felt a smile growing on his face. He waited until Bruce seemed about to form a sentence, then he pulled out nearly all the way.

‘Tell her that we – _oh.’_ Bruce's eyes fluttered closed as Steve pushed in firmly until he was all the way in. Then pulled out again. ‘Tell her to ask again later,’ he said finally, smirking at Steve’s grin. ‘Oh, you’re definitely getting better.’

Steve just gripped his hips a little harder. ‘Well, you’re a good teacher.’

‘I meant you’re feeling better. But uh, that too.’

Somehow the slow teasing seemed to be pushing all the right buttons in his brain. ‘I think… I think one more should do it,’ he confessed. He glanced up to see something that might have been disappointment in Bruce's eyes before it was quickly hidden.

He smiled weakly. 'Better make it a good one, then.'

It was silly to be sentimental at a time like this, but Steve tried to work them up slowly, one hand stroking Bruce's leg as he filled him, emptied him, filled him again. Bruce had managed to keep pace with him but it was clear he was flagging; his thighs trembled with effort. 

Then Steve adjusted his angle slightly and went a little deeper and his brain screamed _nownownow._

‘Hold on,’ Steve muttered, unsure which of them he was speaking to.

All the same, Bruce's clung to him like a drowning man as he ploughed into him, arching his back and moaning with each powerful thrust. It shouldn't feel this good, Steve thought blearily, then quickly dismissed that. This was beyond good, this was... right. This was how he should have done things all along. Why had he denied himself all his life?

Bruce came first with a gasp and a shudder. ‘Steve,’ he whimpered.

It hit him like a tidal wave; a raw, powerful blast of release that ripped through every fibre of his body and sprinkled his vision with stars. When he came back to himself, his mouth was devouring Bruce's in a desperate, claiming kiss and their bodies were twined together as though they never wanted to be apart.

The haze lifted, and Steve fell on top of him.

‘Steve? Steve are you okay?’ Bruce helped him roll onto his side and they lay in a sweaty, exhausted heap.

The shame he’d expected didn’t come. He just felt light and floaty. 'That was...'

'Intense. Yeah.' Bruce looked similarly exhausted, but he hesitantly reached for his shoulder. 'How do you feel?'

Steve mentally checked himself. Sated, exhausted. 'Like I don't want to have sex,' he said with some relief.

He laughed weakly. 'Good. I don't think I had another round in me. JARVIS, let the others know we’re okay.’

_‘Of course, Doctor.’_

Even with the super soldier serum, Steve found himself dozing off almost instantly. ‘M’sorry I dragged you into all this,’ he slurred.

Bruce yawned, face smushed into the pillow. ‘It’s okay. Can’t afford to lose you, Cap.’

Steve was dimly aware that he was falling asleep in the wet spot but he didn’t have the energy to move. He closed his eyes.

'Steve... I don't think I can make it back to my room...'

But Steve was already drifting off to sleep.

He woke up alone.

Steve stared up at the ceiling in puzzlement until yesterday’s events washed over him. Shit, sex pollen. Shit, confessed feelings. _Shit, sex with Bruce._

He turned over to find an empty space beside him. Good thing really, because he had no idea what he’d have said to him. How could Steve pretend to be professional anymore? Last night, he’d had no secrets. Even if he hadn’t babbled about his schoolboy crush, Bruce would have known. Steve stewed in embarrassment, flushing hot with shame. There was no going back from this. He could pretend to the others, fake shy amusement when a topless actress appeared on movie nights… but Bruce knew. Bruce knew what Steve hadn’t even admitted to himself.

He only noticed the shower was running when the water abruptly cut off. Half a minute later, the door opened and Bruce wandered out, towelling his hair dry. His feet were bare and he was clad only in his (rumpled) beige pants. ‘My shirt got a little… torn up,’ he muttered apologetically.

Steve's eyes flicked guiltily down to the soft dark hair that dusted his chest and belly. 'You can uh, borrow one of mine if you want.' He gestured to the closet in the corner. 'Help yourself.'

‘Thanks.’ He nodded gratefully and padded over.

Steve noticed he was limping slightly and felt a hot flush of shame. 'Did I hurt you?'

But Bruce just chuckled. 'I'd be surprised if I wasn't a little sore. Don't worry about it.'

Whilst Steve had been half out of his mind with lust, he realised that Bruce had been stone-cold sober the whole time. What's more, he clearly had experience. 'Bruce, are you-'

Bruce looked up a little too quickly, eyes guarded.

He waved a hand vaguely. 'You - you like men?'

Abruptly, Bruce turned away to shrug on a blue plaid shirt. It looked ridiculously long on him. 'Yeah, I'm bi. Is that a problem?'

Steve sobered at the cold edge to his words. 'No, of course not. I just - you never said.'

For a long moment, Bruce said nothing, shoulders tensed. ‘Part of the reason I pursued a career in science was because of you. You were… the perfect example of science being used for good. Then I met you properly and realised you were a good person too.’ He glanced back with a sad smile. 'I guess I didn't want to colour your opinion of me.'

A cold weight settled in Steve's stomach. He averted his eyes. 'Do the others know what you are?'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bruce wince and cursed himself for his wording. 'Yes. They know.'

'I'm sorry, that came out wrong.' Steve wasn't stupid. He knew that society had changed for the better and that people were more free to be who they were. Somehow, he only seemed to struggle with his own identity. But for Bruce to have told everyone else but him… it hurt. ‘Why would I judge you for something like that? Being bi is nothing, I’ve seen you become the _Hulk.’_ He knew instantly he’d said the wrong thing when Bruce took a step closer, eyes flashing with annoyance. ‘Okay, that came out wrong too – ‘

'I offered because you deserved a choice. That's it.' He folded his arms.

‘And I’m glad you did,’ he assured him, and he meant it.

'You're from a different time. I get it.' He was back to his usual twitchy self, lips pressed together and fiddling with the too-long sleeves that flopped over his hands. For some reason, Steve really liked the idea of Bruce wearing his clothes. No, he knew the reason. He just wasn't willing to admit it.

'How did you know? That, you know.' After all they'd done last night, why was it so hard to just say it? 'That you liked guys.'

Bruce shrugged. 'I was in denial for a long time; let's just say my dad wasn't open-minded. Unlearning all of that was hard.' He ran a hair through his sleep-ruffled curls and Steve was hit with a wave of longing so strong he had to look away.

He addressed his next words to the pillow. 'I think I might be... not straight.'

He’d known it for a while, under the surface, but he’d never cared to look too closely. Bucky had always tried to set him up on dates, but none of them had sparked any affection like the handsome guys at the bar did. But that kind of thinking got you into trouble, and Steve was busy enough picking fights as it was. It had never seemed the right time. Then the whole Captain America thing happened and he hadn’t given it another thought.

'And how do you feel about that?' Bruce's voice was soft, hesitant.

He wasn't sure. Ashamed, angry, shocked? 'Relieved,' he said eventually. When he finally looked up, Bruce was watching him with sympathetic concern... but not surprise. 'Don't tell me you knew?'

'I had a hunch,' he admitted, rolling up his long sleeves. 'You like watching WWE with Clint a little too much.'

Steve folded his arms – and remembered he was still naked. It seemed silly to be embarrassed after everything they’d done last night, so he just pushed the covers back and took the walk of shame to the closet. Bruce politely turned away, but he didn’t miss the pink blush creeping up his neck.

‘I don’t really know what to do now,’ he confessed, grabbing a t-shirt and jeans without really looking. ‘This isn’t exactly how I imagined… well, anything.’

‘You don’t have to “do” anything. You don’t even have to tell anyone if you don’t want to. Just be honest with yourself. None of us will judge you.’

Steve didn’t know what to say to that, so he headed into the bathroom to wash away the evidence. The hot water eased his sore muscles. It was all too tempting to pretend last night had never happened, but Steve was tired of ignoring himself.

He _liked_ Bruce. Why had that been so hard to admit? And now the sex pollen thing had added another layer of complicated that didn’t need to be there. But if he didn’t say something now, he might never find the right time again. For the guy who always told others not to wait too long, not to waste time, he wasn’t taking his own advice.

Nothing _has_ to change, Bruce had said. Was there an invitation hidden in there somewhere?

By the time he’d finished washing got dressed, he’d talked himself into and out of it three times. When he stepped out, Bruce was standing by the door, which was ajar.

'How is he?' Natasha was asking.

'He's okay. He just might need some time. I don't want to hear a single joke from Tony or Clint, okay? I’m serious.'

'Got it, Doc. And thank you.'

Bruce closed the door and sighed. Then he turned back and saw Steve, and adopted a deer-in-the-headlights look. ‘So uh, how are you feeling?’

‘Pretty good. Tired.’ Steve smiled weakly. ‘You look like you’re contemplating running away.’

He cringed, rubbing the back of his neck. A bite mark peeked above the collar of his shirt. ‘It crossed my mind,’ he admitted.

Bruce had made the bed whilst he’d been in the shower, so Steve sat down on the edge of it. ‘You said we could talk later. Now seems a good time.’

Bruce's hesitated, but he eventually nodded and sat down beside him. ‘I’m sorry it had to happen that way. I didn’t realise it was your first time, period.’ He rubbed a hand down his face, skin grating on stubble. ‘I’d never want to pressure you into anything like that.’

This was why Steve had wanted Bruce. Because he was kind and understanding. A smile found its way onto his face. ‘You don’t have to make it sound like such a chore. It was… it was fun.’

Bruce looked up abruptly, half-glanced down then stared fixedly at his feet. ‘Y-yeah. Uh, good. I tried to make things easy.’ He’d been so open last night, in a way he’d never seen in him before. But now he seemed more closed-off than ever.

'I was telling the truth when I said I liked you. That wasn't the pollen talking.'

Bruce's throat bobbed as he swallowed. ‘There might still be traces of it in your system–'

'No. Bruce, just let me say this, because I don't think I'll be able to say it again.' He clasped his hands together in his lap. 'I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't want to admit that's what it was. We’ve been friends for a while now. Tell me there wasn’t something happening here?’

Still, he didn’t look up. 'I don't want you to think I did all this just because I wanted to get into bed with you. That wasn’t the reason I offered.’

'Bruce, it was you or Thor. I'm just glad you gave me a choice.' He paused. 'But you enjoyed it a little, right?'

A guilty smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. 'Yeah, of course. But I did it to save you. My feelings were irrelevant.'

And didn't that just sum Bruce up. Always thinking of others, too self-hating to think of himself. 'And what _are_ your feelings?' he asked softly.

Bruce finally met his eyes, and when he spoke his voice was soft and shy just like it had been in the lab. 'I thought that was obvious.’

Something took flight in Steve’s soul. ‘Well. It looks like we have a mutual problem.’

Bruce laughed. ‘I guess we do.’ His eyes flicked over his face with cautious affection. ‘But I think we’d better wait a little, until the hormones have died down. This is a very... modern way to hook up.'

Bang someone and then ask for their phone number? 'What can I say, I'm a modern guy,’ said Steve wryly. ‘But I guess you're right.'

'Take some time to process things. And then if you still feel the same way...'

Steve reached out and took his hand. ‘Then we do it the old-fashioned way. Where I take you out to dinner, maybe?'

Those warm brown eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness, even when Bruce was clearly fighting a smile. 'That sounds good.'

He swallowed. 'Just so you know, where I'm from you don't always kiss on the first date.' He had a lot of truths to work through, a lot of preconceptions that he needed to examine. ‘I can’t promise what I’m not ready for.’

'I understand. We do this at your pace, Steve. But for now…' He nodded towards the door. ‘Breakfast?'

Steve suddenly realised he was starving. They'd both worked up one hell of an appetite. 'Breakfast,' he agreed.

They stood up, but Steve didn’t let go of his hand. Bruce smiled shyly as Steve bent his head to brush a feather-light kiss against Bruce's knuckles. 'Keep the shirt,' he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I set out to write like a 2k thing and ended up with 8k of smut (my longest to date, ayyy)
> 
> Fun fact: whilst working from home I accidentally pasted the WIP of this fic into the body of an email. Not sure if I was more horrified that it was porn or that it was _unfinished_ porn.


End file.
